Comforting Times
by TWDGamerFan421
Summary: Courtney has just found out that her boyfriend has just cheated on her, she falls into depression however a certain photographer is willing to listen to her troubles. (I do not own the image nor Life is Strange)


**Hey, this is just a one-shot of Life is Strange. This came to my mind after I saw a piece of fan-art and boom, here we are, anyway I hope you enjoy this small story.**

* * *

Betrayed, that's what Courtney Wagner was currently feeling. Earlier that day, she had caught her boyfriend Logan Robertson cheating on her with none other than Victoria Chase!. Courtney felt her heart shatter into pieces the second she saw what he had done, he tried to apologize but couldn't as she ran as fast as she could out of the dorms.

The Weather wasn't treating her kindly either as a massive rain storm started earlier that day, not that she cared despite being soaked head to toe and freezing in the chilling windy air, she sat on a bench was pretty wet the time she got there. Courtney sniffed as she once again started at the picture in her hand, it was taken during Blackwell's biggest football game of the year, it was such a happy memory but now it was just something of the past.

"H-how c-could you d-do this t-to me" Courtney croaked, her voice hoarse from all the crying. Footsteps were approaching from behind her, figuring it was that asshole trying to apologize, she turned away which resulted in rain drops falling onto her cold face. However the rain suddenly stopped with something black covering her head and saw it was part of an umbrella, she jumped in surprise when a different voice spoke from behind her.

"Need a hand" The voice said, Courtney faced the owner of the voice and to her shock. The styled black hair, the glasses with that blue scarf around his neck, it was none other than one of the school's young photographer and Vortex Club hater number 1, Evan Harris!. "E-Evan, W-What are y-you doing h-here" Courtney said in shock, shivering as a blast of cold wind attacked her.

Evan shrugged his shoulders "What?, Can't a guy help a pretty lady like yourself?" he asked with a hint of a smirk on his face. Courtney rolled her eyes but still blushed at the comment, she was still surprised that Evan of all people would approach her like this. "Flattery will sure get you far" Courtney scoffed, "Well it got me closer to you" Evan told her. Courtney turned her head so fast, it was a shock that it didn't snap, she stared at Evan, who was not smirking but rather smiling and for once, Courtney Veronica Wagner was at loss for words.

Evan moved over and sat beside her on the soaked bench, Evan had to admit he was concerned about her, although she was a bitch with the school's queen bee Victoria and the other girl Taylor something. She looked like she had nearly been drained of all her blood, plus she seemed to have been crying due to her voice and the trail of black eyeliner down her cheeks.

"Hey did something happen between you and Logan" Evan asked, he noticed her shoulders tense at the jocks name, with a scowl on her pretty face "I don't want to talk about that no good back stabber" Courtney snarled, she'd now never want to see that no good cheating son of a bitch again. Evan looked at her in shock, the tone she use proved that Logan had truly fucked up big time, however a sudden large brew nearly knocked the two over, the two looked up at the sky and saw the clouds were becoming darker, a muffled boom of thunder was heard in the distance.

"I better get back to my room, Taylor must be worried sick about me" Courtney spoke as she sat up, Evan suddenly grabbed her arm, the pretty girl jumped at the sudden movement. Evan looked at her with concern and shockingly worry in his eyes, "Courtney, please be honest with me, what happened between you and Logan" he asked, Evan was now worried about her, this was something serious. Courtney sighed, she quickly darted her head left and right, to her luck, the coast was clear, returning her attention to the photographer and spoke in a hushed voice.

"I'l tell you once we get to my room" Courtney informed "I don't want anyone to know until I'm ready", Evan widen his eyes in surprise, _"Did she just say, we were going to her room"_ the teen thought, completely dumbfounded at the thought but he needed to learn the truth. Evan nodded his head, and without another word, the two teens walked over to the dorms while sticking close together.

* * *

The two had reached Courtney's room without any trouble, although this got surprised and shocked looks from several of the girls (Namely Juliet, Dana, Max and surprising Trevor, who was oddly present). Courtney reached into her pocket and pulled out a small key, the click of the lock was heard and the two entered the room. Evan had to admit but he liked her room.

The room had a table where Courtney had her laptop, several textbooks rested nearby, a purple carpet rested beside her bed which had purple covers on the blanket and pillows. She had several fancy dresses and shirts hung up in her cupboard with several pairs of shoes resting beside a mirror. Courtney sighed and lied on her bed, Evan quickly placed his umbrella by the door and pulled her chair over to the bed and sat down in front of her.

There was a moment of silence until Evan broke it, "So, uh, why don't you start from the beginning" he asked, Courtney glanced at the teen and look down at her stomach, there was something making her feel that she could trust him despite her knowledge of his massive dislike to her club mates. "It all started when Logan said he had to some training with Zach" Courtney began, Evan nodded his head and remained silent "However I started to get this weird feeling when I talked to Zach and Juliet after class, they said they haven't seen him at all", she paused before continuing "Then I went to check his room, the door was unlocked and then I saw it" Courtney's voiced cracked as tears threatened to spill from her eyes, "He was there in his bed but, there was someone else with him".

Evan felt his body freeze with shock as his eyes widened, he however still didn't interrupt her, "Because in the bed with was none other than fucking, Victoria Chase with her legs spread out to him" at this point Courtney began to cry, her voice was starting to break "A-and t-that's h-how I ended up o-outs-side" she finished and flew her hands up to her eyes and began to sob loudly.

Evan blinked in shock, inside he felt shock, anger, disgust, disbelief, sadness and pity, he then moved up from the seat and sat beside the crying girl. Leaning over, he wrapped his arms around Courtney's body while she sobbed. Nearly 10 minuets have passed before Courtney had stopped crying, releasing a sniffle, she looked up at Evan, who gave a small sad smile to her, "Feeling better" he asked gently, Courtney gave a small nod and wiped the tear marks off her face.

"Sorry about the tears, it's just that this had really hit me hard" Courtney apologized as she sheepishly rubbed her arm, Evan simply smiled and gave a shrug of his shoulder "Think nothing of it, just because I hate the Vortex club doesn't mean I hat everyone" Evan admitted "Well other than Victoria and Nathan, but you get my point", Evan then reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with numbers on it, he then held over to Courtney, who looked at it in surprise before looking back up at the photographer. "It's my number" he informed her "Just in case if you ever want to talk about anything".

Courtney stared at him in shock, a feeling of happiness urged through her body as a warm smile appeared on her pretty face for the first time that day, Evan smiled back before turning around and picking up his umbrella, however just before he could open the door, Evan felt Courtney's hand on his shoulder. Turning his attention back to the girl behind him, Evan was caught off guard when something made contact with his lips, it took a second for him to figure out that Courtney was kissing him!.

Courtney broke it off and smiled at the dumbfounded expression, "Thank you Evan, I really appreciate it that you listened to me about my problems" she thanked, Evan blinked and shook his head before returning the smile, he then pulled out his phone and looked at her, "Want to take a selfie with me" Evan asked. Courtney gave a wide smile and moved over beside him, once she got into place, Evan raised his arm into the air and pressed the button.

* * *

On a webpage, it shows Evan's and Courtney's selfie, the following text reads " **Helped a new friend today** ", around many likes were shown under it. However the user looking at the picture was clearly not happy. "That fucking bitch, why can't making her life hell be easy" they swore and slammed their fist on the table "Urg, well two can play at that game bitch", an evil smirk spread across their face.

Getting up out of the chair, they walked over to the window, they saw Evan and Courtney chatting at the bench from earlier. "Mark my words Courtney, you will be broken, I promise you that" Victoria Chase spat with venom and then walked away in disgust.

* * *

 **And now the story's over, now I do not if I will make a squeal to this, this is just a one-shot based on the picture shown. I do not own Life is Strange, they belong to** **Dontnod Entertainment. I originally was going to have Evan march off and get into a fight with Logan but I scrapped this because it was really something that could happen. I apologize for some spelling errors or texts which are out of place, it's quite late where I live and I'm really tired, anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you guys soon.**


End file.
